Ratchet and Clank (Character)
The Character Summary Quote Name Age Birthday Height/Weight: 5 feet(Ratchet) Origin: [[Ratchet and Clank (Universe)|Ratchet and Clank]] Tiering Weakness Lifting Strength Striking Strength Speed Durability Destructive Capability Range Stamina Tier Powers and Abilities '''Ratchet''' '''PHYSICAL WEAPONS''' '''Walloper''': melee weapon large white punching glove that emits a blue forcefield '''Omega Quantum Whip''': the whip emits razor sharp sonic waves that slice through enemies (Max ammo 60) '''Obsidian Blade''': A wrench that is great for turning bolts or Melee. Experimental super weapon its core is comprised of vorpal matter taken from the centre H class black hole this is one of the most feared weapons in the galaxy. The wrench is on fire and when you hit enemies with it they light on fire and can easily destroy an enemy with armour '''Mega Leviathan Flail''': This ball and chain weapons is extremely dangerous the ball has big blue spikes coming out when swung and it hits the ground it creates a shockwave that goes in a straight line and splash damage. This weapon can kill medium to large enemies with one or two blows and can destroy a 70mm stalker turret with two hits (Max ammo 70) '''Omega Lighting Ravager''': This whip hits with intelligent quantum lightning that seeks out enemies (Max ammo 36) '''Omega Shredder Claws''': These physical weapons release a powerful floomis energy shockwave on their third strike (Max ammo 50) '''Arc Lasher''': This kinetic energy whip stuns enemies on contact (max ammo 30) '''Blitzer''': These two large punching gloves launches the user at the opponent (max ammo 36) '''Omega Netherfiend''': This glove has a Netherfiend on it and once launched it will attack enemies (Max ammo 56) '''BOMBS/ MINES''' '''Gold Bomb Glove''': Bombs with a short range and explosion (max ammo 40) '''Gold Mine Glove''': A floating mine that will follow the enemy and explode in contact (max ammo 50) '''Ultra Mini Nuke''': Grenade launcher that fires a small atomic bomb leaves a small mushroom cloud does heavy damage (Max ammo 8) '''Ultra Tetrabomb''': shot out five bombs that Ratchet could control all at the same time. It was recommended to use this weapon in a controlled fight at a range, due to the unpredictability of the bombs. Using the uncontrolled flight at close range had a great effect due to the wide blast. The bombs formed a ring shape when fired. each being less powerful, but they more than made up for it with a larger spread of damage. (Max ammo 10) '''Omega Heavy Bouncer''': A big bomb when it explodes has mini bomblets that when to the target (Max ammo 16) '''Omega Infecto Bomb''': when the bomb hits the target gets infected with a mind control that attacks other enemies (Max ammo 30) '''Omega Nitro Eruptor''': Huge blast radius realising energy shrapnel just in case the enemy survived the blast (Max ammo 12) '''Mega Stalker Mine Launcher''': Ghostly looking mines that target enemies and goes to them when they explode it leaves two smaller mines (Max ammo 32) '''Mega B11 Vaporizer''': This bomb is very destructive when it explodes it leaves a small cone. It's like the Nitro eruptor crossed with the Mini nuke (Max ammo 26) '''Titan Acid Detonator''': (Max ammo 8) '''Omega Fusion Bomb''': Each bomb contains a cluster of intelli seeking pyrocidic nitroballs the nitroballs will follow the enemy. Each missile is equipped with a polonium ion concussion detonator these are great at knocking enemies down (Max ammo 10) '''Leech Bomb''': Sucks health from enemies and coverts it into nanotech (Max ammo 2) '''Mega Leech Bomb''': Twice as powerful as Leech Bomb and does the same thing sucks health from enemies and coverts it into nanotech (Max ammo 1) '''Confuzzler Gas''': Derived from the seed of the Cobalian Werm Plant this psychotropic hallucinogen gas temporarily causes enemies to fight each other (Max ammo 2) '''Omega Constructo Bomb''': Customisable bomb glove (Max ammo 16) Trigger Contact: Bomb explodes on contact Proximity: Bombs have motion sensors that explode when enemies are near Timed: Three second delay before bombs explode Payload Explosive: Stronger explosions Shockwave: Utilises a terra shock pluse emitter, creating sonic shockwaves Skyburst: Explosion rises into the air Upgrade Toxic: Each bomb has a vial of concentrated grunthor saliva a poisonous and corrosive toxin deadly to any creature in the universe Shrapnel: Each bomb has razor sharp trillium shrapnel Barrage: After the bomb explodes mini bombs will come out '''Omega Blizzard Mine Glove''': Each mine uses a cryogenic delivery system to flash freeze enemies (Max ammo 14) '''Plasmabomb launcher''': This grenade launcher fires unstable plasma grenades when they explode they release mini bomblets (max 36 ammo) '''Omega Singularity Grenade''': Reality compressor black holes (Max ammo 6) '''PISTOLS''' '''Gold Blaster''': Auto aiming automatic one hand gun (max ammo 200) '''Ultra Heavy Lancer''': light machine gun shoots energy bolts has a high fire rate (Max ammo 300) '''Omega N90 hurricane''': Powerful rapid fire double barrel machine gun (Max ammo 400) '''Mega Dual Raptors''': Nano optic refire technology this dual automatic pistols are quick and dangerous (Max ammo 400) '''Titan Duel Lacerators''': (Max ammo 120) '''Omega Magma Combuster''': Three barrels fire radioactive superheated plasma each shot releases steaming pyrocidic goo (Max ammo 100) '''Omega Constructo Pistol''': A customisable pistol (Max ammo 105) Triggers Pull: Single shot Rapid Fire: Full automatic fire Charge: The longer its charged the more powerful it is Chamber Coil: Electromagnetic propulsion to fire high velocity rounds Blast: Blast of supercharged protons Beam: Fires a Class 3 thermal laser Upgrade Ricochet: Makes shots bounce off walls Scorcher: Pyrocidic compound that burns the foe Impactor: Shells coated with an explosive chemical compound that explodes on impact '''Omega Dual Omniblasters''': Twin pistols that can launch enemies off the ground (Max ammo 72) '''SHOTGUNS''' '''Ultra Blitz Cannon''': It had a wider blast radius, incorporated electricity into the attacks and its shrapnel launches were much more damaging (max ammo 60) '''Omega Shock Cannon''': when fired its a short to medium range shot but charged it shoots out a devastating beam it's a long range shot (Max ammo 60) '''Mega Vulcan Cannon''': Quick firing two handed cannon that shoots hot magma vines that seek multiple targets medium to short long range. This gun is very dangerous can clear a whole room (Max ammo 70) '''Titan Concussion Cannon''': (Max ammo 25) '''Omega Nitro Reaper''': Fires a spread of liquid nitrogen injected shards that's freezes enemies. It also has tiny pyrocidic nano clusters in each shard with increases damage (Max ammo 40) '''Omega Constructo Shotgun''': Customisable shotgun Max ammo 27) Barrel Spread: Increases the spread Double: Decreases the range but increases the spread Choke: Decreases spread and increases range and power Chamber Pellet: standard blast of energy rounds Lance: Kinetic shards designed to impale and destroy Slug: heavy slugs Upgrade Galvanic: Stuns foes with supercharged energy rounds Perforator: Increased velocity Detonator: Each round has sticky bombs '''Omega Quantum Repulser''': Each round contains a vial of Zoni energy that traps every victim in a temporary stasis field (Max ammo 20) '''DISC''' '''Ultra Multi Star''': it's auto targets enemies When the ninja stars hits an opponent it spits into two more ninja stars it also auto targets and ricochet of wall (Max ammo 35) '''Omega Disc Launcher''': Fires discs that slice the foe, it can also ricochet off walls (Max ammo 30) '''Omega Doom Blades''': This gun rapid fires Buzzsaw blades. Each blade is soaked in a hight molarity raritanium piercing hydrochloric biocidic acid that will continue to do damage after impact (Max ammo 260) '''Omega Spiral of Carnage''': An ancient Fongoid weapon that fires 3 kinetic buzzsaws (Max ammo 20) '''Omega Prog Blades''': Lightweight Carbonox fiber buzzsaws (Max ammo 65) '''TURRENTS''' '''Omega Megaturrnet''': The glove throws a turret that shoots auto targeting homing missiles at the enemy able to put six turrents at a time, will self destruct in time (Max ammo 16) '''Mega Quasar Turret Launcher''': The turrets fire beams of quasar they are auto targeting and can destroy the strongest enemies with one or two shots can place five at a time (Max ammo 28) '''Titan Killer Bee Mine''': (Max ammo 12) '''Omega Toxic Swarmers''': Nanosects have a toxic injection of Zanifarian death weasel venom. It's has a zero kelvin laser diode the laser will freeze the enemy on contact (Max ammo 6) '''SNIPER RIFLES''' '''Ultra Vaporiser''': Red sniper rifle with exploding bullets (Max ammo 8) '''Omega Splitter Rifle''': A very powerful sniper rifle inflicts massive damage and can go through multiple enemies (Max ammo 20) '''Mega Anti Matter Rifle''': Uses Hydrogen fusion combined with state of the art magnetic optical scope for long range accuracy. When fired the shots can go through multiple enemies at once and turn them to ash( Max ammo 28) '''Titan Deadeye Mine''': (Max ammo 8) '''Omega Plasma Slayer''': This crossbow fires plasma charged bolts and a bioscope to identify weak points on an enemy (Max ammo 14) '''DEFENSIVE''' '''Gold Defence Drone''': When activated, it released six hovering bots that protected the user from incoming attacks or enemies (Max ammo 10) '''Ultra Tank Bot: remote''' controlled spider with a turret on its back can creep up behind or near enemies then explode (Max ammo 8) '''Ultra Kilonoid''': four bots hover around ratchet like bodyguards and explode extremely easy (Max ammo 12) '''Omega Agents of Doom''': little drones that will follow ratchet have two massive rocket launchers on their shoulders and fire heat seeking missiles and when they run out of ammo they run near the target and self destruct casing a nuclear explosion (Max ammo 12) '''Omega Ultrashield''': The shield can take damage and return it to the attacker and drain the health of the opponent and give it back to ratchet (Max ammo 15) '''Omega Tesla Barrier''': Gives state of the art protection zaps enemies that come too close (Max ammo 6) '''Mega Shield Launcher''': shoots a portable shield anywhere any time quantum technology allows ratchet to shoot through it but enemies can't shoot through it. it can block any range attack and hurts enemies stupid enough to walk into it (Max ammo 28) '''Titan Repulsor Field''': (Max ammo 5) '''Omega Zurkon the Destroyer''': This trash talking Synthenoid will protect its master (Max ammo 5) '''Doppelbanger''': '''Omega Zurkon Family''': Mr, Mrs Zurkon and Son will protect against enemies (Max ammo 6) '''ROCKET LAUNCHERS''' '''Gold PX6 Devastator''': Auto targeting Missile launcher (Max ammo 20) '''Gold Visibomb Gun''': Teleguided missile launcher that had the ability to see through the rocket's eye and allowed the user to control it (Max ammo 20) '''Ultra HK 22 Gun''': fires three seekers that move slowly when they target the enemy the fly extremely fast (Max ammo 20) '''Omega Decimator''': When the missiles hit mini missiles fly out (Max ammo 30) '''Mega Silencer''': High velocity Carbonox armour piercing rockets when it explodes reverberated across space and time and into other dimensions. Can destroy large enemies with one rocket and destroy 70mm Stalker turrets with one rocket (Max ammo 28) '''Titan Electro Rocket''': (Max ammo 24) '''Omega Raptor Launcher''': Seeker missiles that drop incendiary goo and hot sticky napalm (Max ammo 30) '''Omega Judicator''': Fires three rockets in one shot each rocket has napalm cells (Max ammo 15) '''Warmonger''': This launcher fires rockets that does heavy damage (max ammo 10) '''FLAMETHROWERS''' '''Gold Pyrocitor''': A flamethrower (max ammo 240) '''Titan Incinerator''': (Max ammo 90) '''Omega Incinerator''': This flamethrower fires twin intertwining streams of scorching super hot plasma (Max ammo 40) '''Pyro Blaster''': This flame thrower ignites anyone its flame touches (max ammo 60) '''MORPHING WEAPONS''' '''Gold Morph o Ray''': no damage but turns enemies into chickens '''Black Sheepinator''': turns people into sheep '''Omega Qwack o Blitzer''': Transforms enemies into flaming ducks that stuck by your side the ducks turn into a huge fireball when aiming at a target '''Armoogeddon''' '''Transmorpher''': A bomb that transforms the foe into a penguin (Max ammo 3) '''Chimp O Matic''': This gun uses a cellular recalibrater transmogrifies any enemy into a monkey '''Critter Strike''': This gun turns enemies into pigs or fiery T Rexs max (ammo 60) '''Omega Blizz O Matic''': Turns enemies into snowmen and unleashes a frost nova that transforms near by enemies into snowmen (Max ammo 40) '''ELECTRIC''' '''Darkstar Fission Tether''': This gun fires arcs of electricity at the opponent stunning them (max ammo 60) '''Gold Telar claw''': Generated static electricity at the front and progressed through an electro vortex in between the two ends of the claw, this allowed Ratchet to aim the beam. It was most effective against large numbers of small enemies, or a few stronger ones (Max ammo 300) '''Omega Plasma Storm''': fires an extremely dangerous plasma ball it does a high powered lighting shock to enemies around it and if hit by the ball you can kiss your life good bye, it is great for clearing out large groups of small to medium enemies (max ammo 25) '''Omega Tempest''': target up to seven enemies at once, and release a barrage of lightning bolts that are powerful enough to power up the twin cities of Ibehre (Max ammo 20) '''Omega Dynamo of Devastation''': Fires a deadly ionised orb that can be remote controlled (Max ammo 15) '''Omega Storm Spikes''': Trillium coated spikes with arc shock capacitors and a thermal targeting system to guarantee any enemy that gets close will be electrocuted (Max ammo 12) '''Thundersmack''': This gun fires thunder clouds that fire lightning at the enemy it also has 5 smaller clouds near (max ammo 20) '''R.Y.N.O/ OTHER POWERFUL GUNS''' '''R.Y.N.O''': Devastatingly strong auto targeting missile launcher fires nine missiles at once (Max ammo 50) '''R.Y.N.O 2''': Massively powerful auto targeting missile launcher (Max ammo 100) '''Zodiac''': Extremely powerful fires charged lightning that will destroy all enemies in range (Max ammo 4) '''RYNOCIRATOR''': This gun is pure destruction generates a blast so powerful it turns the screen white and every enemy in ratchets path is turned into ash (Max ammo 50) '''Mega Super Nova''': This gun is destruction incarnate it fires multiple missiles in one shot up into the air and down, any enemies in front of ratchet get turned to ash (Max ammo 13) '''Titan Optical Maser Array''': (Max ammo 300) '''Omega Alpha Cannon''': This weapon is so powerful it was thought to be the lost Lombax secret. Fires a beam that creates a massive explosion on impact with every enemy it hits. It has a anti matter transfluxor that dramatically reconfigures the molecular structure of any target hit by the beam allowing the beam to pass through multiple enemies (Max ammo 5) '''Omega R.Y.N.O 4 EVER''': This weapon has been declared a myth and even mentioning it will put you in jail for 6 months. It's basically a laser machine gun that can effortlessly and completely wipe entire rooms full of enemies (Max ammo) '''Omega Mega R.Y.N.O V''' '''R.Y.N.O VI (6) protosuit''': This suit decimates enemies as it shoots with its gatling gun when it overloads it spins and completely obliterates any enemy it can also do melee combat. (Max ammo 12) '''Omega R.Y.N.O 7 Xtreme''': This is currently the strongest RYNO and weapon in the Ratchet and Clank universe. It's basically a stronger version of RYNO 5 (Max ammo 3000) '''OTHER''' '''Taunter''': it does no damage. It's a air horn that makes different annoying sounds to lure opponents near mines or forcefields (if mines are placed down the noise will explode them) '''Ultra Meteor Gun''': fires meteors at a high fire rate (Max ammo 200) '''Omega Liquid Nitrogen Gun''': it's a gun that shoots out a stream of liquid nitrogen freezes enemies as soon as it touches them and then they break apart '''Omega Rift Ripper''': creates a black hole that sucks enemies into the void near by enemies will be electrocuted (Max ammo 16) '''Omega Vortex Cannon''': Sucks in small enemy's and objects then shoots out fire comets '''Omega Tempest Launcher''': Fires a F6 tornado on the Fujita scale. The lighting it fires is 900 gigavolts of untamed static electricity (Max ammo 5) '''Omega Plasma Stalkers''': A plasma goo monster that can follow by burrowing underground it with attack anyone who's a threat to Ratchet (Max ammo 10) '''Omega Net Cannon''': Fires a super voltaic mag nets that shocks and imprisons the foe. After the net stops tiny bombs explode around the foe (Max ammo 16) '''Golden Groovetron''': This golden Groovetron never runs out of ammo. It causes enemies to uncontrollably dance till the song ends '''Death Springs''': Isokinetic coils gravitate towards the foe where they explode on contact (Max ammo 3) '''Visi Copter''': A radio controlled assault weapon (Max ammo 3) '''Omega Groovibomb Glove''': Hypnotises enemies into a state of uncontrollable dancing and explodes after the song ends (Max ammo 6) '''Omega Rift Ripper 5000''': Displaces matter to summon a interdinensional creature to feast on enemies (Max ammo 6) '''Omega Super Sonic Eruptor''': A Mutated Xenegote uses its mating call harming anything in ear shot (Max ammo 20) '''Omegatech Frost Cannon''': This gun fires a beam of frost that slowly freezes the target (max ammo 30) '''Omega Terroriser''': Each box has a ghoul that pops out and scares enemies after its done the box explodes (Max ammo 10) '''GADGETS''' '''Vac U''': Big vacuum that can suck someone in it then shoot them out '''Quake hammer''': Basically a jackhammer '''Hookshot''': Able to connect to certain things bring the user closer or pulling certain objects '''Reflector''': This sheild can block and redirect lasers '''CLANK''' '''Heli pack''' '''Thruster pack''' '''Hydro pack ''' '''Levitator''': After recharging on a Levitator pad can fly for 8-9 seconds '''Robo Wings''': Clank jumps off a launch pad and sprouts green wings which he uses to fly '''Geo Laser''': Clank fires a laser that can cut through meters of solid rock '''Time Bomb''' '''Time Manipulation''': Can slow down time around him '''Time immunity''': Immune to time manipulation '''Arc Lasher''': This kinetic energy whip stuns enemies on contact has a maximum ammo of 30 '''Warmonger''': This launcher fires rockets that does heavy damage with a maximum ammo of 10 '''Blitzer''': These two large punching gloves launches the user at the opponent has a maximum ammo of 36 '''Plasmabomb launcher''': This grenade launcher fires unstable plasma grenades when they explode they release mini bomblets has a maximum of 36 ammo '''Critter strike''': This gun turns enemies into pigs or fiery T Rexs maximum ammo 60 '''Mr Zurkon''': This robot talks smack to enemies who are shooting you while defending you he can lay down cover fire as the user hides or fights with him maximum ammo of 8 '''Pyro blaster''': This flame thrower ignites anyone its flame touches and has a maximum ammo of 6 '''Darkstar fission tether''': This gun fires arcs of electricity at the opponent stunning them has a maximum of 60 '''Omegatech frost cannon''': This gun fires a beam of frost that slowly freezes the target has a maximum ammo of 30 '''Thundersmack''': This gun fires thunder clouds that fire lightning at the enemy it also has 5 smaller clouds near it has a maximum of 20 '''Vac U''': Big vacuum that can suck someone in it then shoot them out '''Quake hammer''': Basically a jackhammer '''Hookshot''': Able to connect to certain things bring the user closer or pulling certain objects '''Reflector''': This sheild can block and redirect lasers '''R.Y.N.O VI (6) protosuit''': This suit decimates enemies as it shoots with its gatling gun when it overloads it spins and completely obliterates any enemy, it can also do melee combat. Has 12 ammo '''Alpha Clank''': Clank grows to the size of a full grown man and can fire any weapon Ratchet has in his possession (basically a second Ratchet) '''Giant Clank''': After using an enlargement pad Clank becomes the size of a building can fly faster then light and fires rockets and a Energy bomb Feats RATCHET AND CLANK Can double jump Clank survived his ship crashing on Veldin Gained a 5,000,000 bounty from Chairman Dreak Both Survived smashing their ship into a hill and having it blow up Beat captain Qwark's fitness course Strong enough to carry a full Hydrodisplacer it can suck up about an Olympic swimming pools worth of water Escaped an exploding ship in 44 seconds Killed the Alien queen Won the Blackwater city Hoverboard championship Survived Qwark's training ground Killed the Snagglebeast Using the city's air defences destroyed all the bombers saving Fort Krontos Using the fighter jet saved Jowai Resort from Blarg chemical dumpers Defeated captain Qwark in a dog fight Clank survived getting struck by lightning As Giant Clank he was able to destroy other building size mechs Ratchet beat Gadgetron test dummies to become the face of Gadgetron Defeated chairman Dreak and saved Veldin GOING COMMANDO Proficient in Martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skill, Stealth, macramé, ballroom dancing and origami First winner of the Gladiator games Killed Chain Blade Killed B2 Brawler Destroyed Thugs 4 Less leaders helicopter Won multiple hoverbike races Both survived a 100ft+ fall Giant Clank flew faster then light Destroyed Thugs 4 less leader mech suit (same size as Giant Clank) Won the Megacorp Hoverbike race Killed Arachnoid Escaped the Thugs 4 Less prison Killed Thugs 4 less leader in his mech suit Clank destroyed a building size Mothership Defeated Mutated Protopet Saved the Bogan Galaxy UP YOUR ARSENAL Clank got a popular Holo vid series called Secret agent Clank Survived the gladiator show Annihilation Nation Infiltrated Dr Nefarious Aquatos base Defeated Tyrrinod Mother Helped the Galactic Rangers defend multiple planets Killed Clunk Defeated Dr nefarious Destroyed the Biobliterator GLADIATOR Defeated Shellshock Beat the Avenger Tournament Defeated Reactor Beat the Crusader tournament Defeated The Eviscerator (No one has survived even 1 minute against him) Beat the Vindicator tournament Saved planet Stygia Freed both of his battle bots from containment Beat the Liberator tournament Defeated Ace Hardlight Defeated all the Exterminators (The best of the best at killing heros) Beat the ghost station that was mathematically impossible to beat Defeated Gleemen Vox Freed all the heros and fans trapped in Dreadzone before it exploded SIZE MATTERS TOOLS OF DESTRUCTION Survived hitting a blimp and falling over 100+ft Dodged flying cars while falling Can perceive what's happening while flying faster then light in his ship Killed Crushto Killed Zorthan Broke into Zordoom Prison to save Talwan Destroyed the Kerchu Guardian Killed Captain Slag Defeated Emperor Percival Tachyon QUEST FOR BOOTY CRACK IN TIME Survived crashing his ship on a planet Clank can dodge the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler's Sound blasts Taught by his father Orvus (also leader of the Zoni and time) how to fight with the chronostaff and time bombs Clank destroyed the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler Ratchet destroyed the VX 99 (robot the size of a building) Saved Krell Canyon from an Agorian invasion Strong enough to hold back a War Grok In Championship 1 won the Bronze, Silver and Gold cups In Championship 2 won the Raritanium cup Changed history by throwing a grenade in Dr Nefarious face (this caused the Nefarious in the present to gain a scar) Survived being in a room full of deadly Neurotoxin Killed all 3 Valkyrie sisters Tanked a slap from Captain Qwark (he can effortlessly knock down 10+ feet high stone and metal walls) Survived being launched into the vacuum of space and drifting for hours Ratchet and Clank survived re entering a planet and made a crater in the ground (a couple of Zoni did slow down his fall but they took the brunt of it) Killed Commander Argos (he was in a Class 3 Agorian Space Cruiser) Changed history by defeated the Argorians at Gimlick Valley Defeated Dr Nefarious for a second time Defeated General Alister Asermith Killed Lord Vorselon (3rd time he beat him) COMICS Tanked getting punched through a metal wall Dodged a laser ALL 4 ONE Q FORCE INTO THE NEXUS Strong enough to break out of Captain Qwark's hug Defeated Neftin Prog After his hand shake with Neftin his hand was broken and somehow healed after Clank freed Vendra Prog Defeated Mister Eye Notable Wins [[Jak and Daxter (Character)|Jak and Daxter]] Notable Defeats Inconclusive